


To you, from me

by Avengers__x



Series: Isak and Even in every universe [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Texting, Wrong number
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengers__x/pseuds/Avengers__x
Summary: Isak meant to ring Jonas, he ended up ringing a stranger instead. Wrong Number AU





	1. Smiley Face

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I've seen a lot of these fics around and I love them so I wanted to give them a go :)  
> This is probably really bad however I find it nice and easy and relaxing to right, much more than my other Evak fic I'm writing atm; I hate that I want you.  
> Sorry if this isn't good!  
> But I hope you at least enjoy some of it.  
> I apologise if there is any bad grammar or incorrect spelling!

The night was growing old and the wind blew cold on Isak's face. He didn't know what time it was, or even where he was. He just knew that some weird creature was following home. He remembers going over to Jonas' house for a pregame but he can't remember anything afterwards. It was all a blur.  

Maybe he'd drank too much. 

Maybe he hadn't drank at all. 

Had he been drugged? 

He remembered Jonas' druggie friend Elias had been there and he didn't put anything like that past him. He was an idiot. An idiot who was stealing his best friend off of him, all because he had fancy drugs which he'd bring round to Jonas whenever Jonas called.

Maybe they were in love, having a bitter drugfueled afair behind Eva's back. Isak wished they were so he could expose them and have Jonas all to himself... 

He didn't mean that. 

That was just the drugs or the alcohol or whatever was in his system talking.  Jonas and Eva were perfect for each other and besides, no matter how many times stupid Elias said it, he was not gay.  The wind picked up and began to forcefully push Isak as he staggered forward. It whistled and howled like a wolf. The trees above him shook. The leaves falling off landing on him. Making him jump.  He thought he could hear footsteps, creeping up behind him. Everytime he'd turn around though, he couldn't seem to see anyone. He was terrified and he felt vulnerable and he didn't know what to do. 

That's when the lines in his vision began to blur and his head began to spin. He felt dizzy and as he turned around he could see the figure walking towards him. But it wasn't a person.  It looked like an alienoid figure. Or something mythological maybe from a fairytale.  He began to panic and immediately grabbed his phone to ring Jonas.  Quickly, without properly checking, he dialed Joans' number. Jonas didn’t reply immediately, the phone rang on his side for a while and he wondered if he was interrupting an important time between Jonas and Eva. Eventually he picked up. 

"JONAS!" Isak immediately yelled down the phone, louder than intended, " What happened at yours man? Did we get drunk? Did that douche friend of yours spike my drink? I feel like I'm floating...flying..." Isak laughed at himself, no one was around to judge.  

There was silence at the other end of the phone for a while before a croaky voice answered. It sounded tired.

  "I don't even know you." 

And it didn’t sound like Jonas. 

But Isak was too high to notice. 

"Don't play around with me, Jonas," He moaned, his voice squeaky as he shaking his finger at someone in the air," I need to know what we took and why there's some unicorn aline thing following me down the street..haha..I wanted to be a unicorn once..."  

He trailed off and laughed once more. It sounded like a rather demonic, crazy laugh.  There was a deep breath on the other end.  And then a reply. 

"Are you okay, dude? You don't sound it? Maybe you should go and call the real Jonas?"

The voice sounded concerned, even though the person on the other end didn't even know Isak. 

"Haha, Jonas you're funny..."

He paused and turned around as he thought he could see the 'figure' get closer.

He began to breathe heavier and move faster, " Just don't leave me, don’t hang up please...I'm scared that this unicorn alien hybrid is going to get me!" 

The guy reassured Isak and promised not to leave him.

And he didn’t.

He didn’t hang up until Isak had found his way home and had eventually stopped hallucinating. 

"Night, Jonas." Isak whispered before hanging up. 

 "Good night and hope you're okay," Not Jonas replied.   

When Isak woke up the next morning he had no reccollection of what had happened the night before. His head pounded. His vision was slightly distorted and he still felt so tired.  He could faintly remember talking to Jonas a lot of the night. It made his heart warm that the guy he li...his best friend had been there for him when he needed him.  That was until he checked his phone and realized... 

He hadn't been speaking to Jonas at all.  It must've been because of his state but he accidentally had typed the last digits incorrectly and had ended up calling some other random guy.  He felt embarassed. He'd been telling this guys all these things, stuff that he wouldn’t say if his mind was stable. Isak felt like an idiot. That was until he saw a text.   

 

3:40

 

**0*********:**

 

_Hey, I hope you're okay after last night. Sorry, I'm not your friend Jonas! Anyways good night!_

 

12:34

 

**Isak:**

 

_Urm.. Hey sorry too, I must've accidentally called you when I meant to call Jonas_

_Sorry_

_S_ _orry for waking you up that early as well._

 

12:44

 

**Not Jonas:**

_Oh, it's fine. I'm just glad you g_ _ot home safe. You seemed to be in quite a state. But I'm glad you’re better now...._

 

_12:45_

 

**Isak:**

_Isak my name's Isak_

 

12:48 

 

**Not Jonas:**

_Well that is great, Isak! Glad to hear_ _it :)_

 

12:51 

 

**Isak:**

_You're using a smiley and we don't even know each other?_

 

12:56 

 

**Not Jonas:**

_I was only trying to be kind..._

 

12:58 

 

**Isak:**

_Yeah sorry I didn’t meant it like that.. Just...I don’t even know your name_

 

13:03 

 

**Not Jonas:**

_Just call me, 'Not Jonas'._

 

13:07 

 

**Isak:**

_You're not going to believe me but I've already saved you as that in my contacts!_

 

13:08 

 

**Isak:**

_But I'd like to know your name_ _cuz you know mine_

 

13:16 

 

**Not Jonas:**

_Fine, it's Even if you must know. I did try to tell you last night._

 

13:19 

 

**Isak:**

_Can we not bring last night up  ever again please?_

 

13:23 

 

**Not Jonas:**

_If you say so._

 

13:24 

 

**Isak:**

_Takka_

 

13:27 

 

**Not Jonas:**

_I need to go now._

 

13:29 

 

**Isak:**

_Oh ok bye then_

 

13:31 

 

**Isak:**

_Wait, are we still going to text or?_

 

13:35 

 

**Not Jonas:**

_Well there's not much of a point, we know nothing about each other. For all I know you could be a 30 year old druggie and I could be a 60 year old crazy person._

 

13:36 

 

**Not Jonas:**

_I'm not though. Just so you know and I doubt you are either._

 

13:38

 

**Isak:**

_I'm not_

 

13:39:

 

**Not Jonas:**

_Good!_

 

13:41

 

**Isak:**

_So we can still talk? I haven't enjoyed texting some1 in a long time_  

 

13:43 

 

**Not Jonas:**

_If you want to._

 

13:45 

 

**Isak:**

_:)_  

 

13:48 

 

**Not Jonas:**

_Thought we couldn’t send each others smileys. You said that we couldn't because we didn't know each other and we still don't._

 

13:49

 

**Isak:**

_Whatever_

_Bye Even_

 

13:50 

 

 **Not Jonas:**  

_Talk soon, Isak :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late Night texts as Isak and Even get to know each other better, or try to....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's another chapter cuz I was in the writing mood:) I enjoy writing this fic as much as my other one, but ill probably update this more cuz it's easier to write :) thanks for the feedback and I hope you enjoy even though it's bad.

   
 ** _Saturday_**  

  
**23:40**

  
Isak: 

  
_The real Jonas told me what really happened last night_   
  
**23:42**

  
Isak: 

  
_Sorry if I woke you!  
 _   
**23:50**

  
Not Jonas: 

  
_As if I'd be asleep at this time!_  
   
 **23:53**

  
Isak: 

  
_Night owl?  
 _   
**23:55**

  
Not Jonas: 

  
_You could say that._  
   
 **23:56**

  
Isak: 

  
_Same tbh_

**23:59**

  
Not Jonas: 

  
_So, you going to spill and tell me what actually happened?  
 _  
 **Sunday**    
   
 **00:00**

  
Not Jonas: 

  
_Or leave me hanging?_  
   
 **00:07**

  
Isak: 

  
_Basically, we were all smoking weed and just chilling- when Elias, Jonas' friend decided to spike my drink with something, idk what really but lets just say when I was on the phone to you  the hallucinations and the way I was acting weren't as bad... yeah  
 _   
**00:09**

  
Not Jonas: 

  
_Woah and Jonas just let him do that? He didn't try to tell you?_   
  
**00:12**

  
Isak: 

  
_Nah, he's too far up Elias ass, besides if he didn't he'd probs have to find a new drug guy  
 _   
**00:14**

  
Not Jonas: 

  
_Drugs over a friend?  
What is the world coming to? _  
   
 **00:16**

  
Isak: 

  
_Aha no tho. It’s not like that_  
   
 **00:18**

  
Not Jonas: 

  
_Oh what is it like then?_  
   
 **00:21**

  
Isak: 

  
_It's not like anything._  
   
 **00:22**

  
Isak: 

  
_He has a girlfriend_  
   
 **00:24**

  
Not Jonas: 

  
_Oh, right. I didn't mean it like that tho. I just meant why would he rather keep his drug guy around who bullies his best friend, I didn’t mean to make assumptions about you loving him or anything.._  
   
 **00:25**

  
Isak: 

  
_I don’t!_  
   
 **00:26**

  
Isak: 

  
_He's my best friend, ew why would I?_  
   
 **00:29**

  
Isak: 

  
_I'm not even gay  
 _   
**00:30**

  
Isak: 

  
_Tits and Vaginas are my lane  
Not dicks _  
   
 **00:34**

  
Not Jonas: 

  
_Okay, I believe you. Maybe too much info there :D_    
   
 **00:37**

  
Isak: 

  
_Okay, sorry I got carried_  
   
 **00:38**

  
Isak: 

  
_It's just everyone always calls me gay and I'm not  
 _   
**00:40**

  
Not Jonas: 

  
_I believe you, Isak. Don't worry- I won’t bring it up again :)_  
   
 **00:43**

  
Isak : 

  
_Takka, Even :)  
 _   
**00:46**

  
Not Jonas: 

  
_So... what do you want to talk about?  
 _   
**00:48**

  
Isak: 

  
_Idk_    
   
 **00:50**

  
Not Jonas: 

_  
Why don't we get to know each other better?  
Like if we're going to regularly talk. _  
   
 **00:53**

  
Isak: 

  
_Okay  
How do u plan on doin that? _  
   
 **00:56**

  
Not Jonas: 

_  
Two truths and a lie?  
I'll start_.   
   
 **00:58**

  
Isak: 

  
_Okay :D_  
   
 **1:06**

  
Not Jonas: 

  
_I once sucked a teacher's dick.  
I learnt the whole Quran off by heart.   
My favorite film is Romeo and Juliet.   
Sorry it took a while to decide what info to use.   
 _   
**1:08**

  
Isak: 

_  
Wow, okay... I thought this was going to be easy like;  
I'm Even   
I'm Not Jonas   
I'm Jonas   
 _   
**1:10**

  
Not Jonas: 

  
Now, where would the fun be in that?   
;)   
   
 **1:12**

  
Isak: 

  
_Ugh, okayyy then  
I need to be like Sherlock Holmes in my deductions   
 _   
**1:14**

  
Isak: 

  
_All of them seem plausible_  
   
 **1:15**

  
Isak: 

  
_The first is a lie.._  
   
 **1:15**

  
Isak: 

  
_No it's the second..._  
   
 **1:16**

  
Isak:  

  
_But it could be the third...._  
   
 **1:18**

  
Not Jonas: 

  
_Aha  
Well, it has to be one of them 'Sherlock' :D _  
   
 **1:20**

  
Isak: 

  
_I'm trying to focus here, ' Dr Watson'_  
   
 **1:26**

  
Not Jonas: 

  
_You're not very good at this :D_  
   
 **1:28**

  
Isak: 

  
_I'm trying!  
 _   
**1:29**

  
Isak: 

  
_You gave me stupidly hard things  
\+ it's late and I'm tired _  
   
 **1:31**

  
Not Jonas: 

  
_Then go to sleep._  
   
 **1:33**

  
Isak:

  
_But I cba_  
   
 **1:36**  

  
Not Jonas: 

  
_You cba sleeping?  
Maybe you just want to talk to me all night? :)   
 _   
**1:38**

  
Isak: 

  
_Obviously_    
   
 **1:42**

  
Not Jonas: 

  
_I'll make this easier seen as you're never going to get this,  
I'll give you a few facts about me so you know me better.   
 _   
**1:45**

  
Isak: 

  
_Fine but I wouldve got it  
eventually_   
**1:54**

  
Not Jonas: 

  
_My name is Even Bech Næsheim  
Last year I decided to read the whole Quran   
I have not sucked off a teacher   
But I am Bi, so dicks are fine   
I love Romeo and Juliet, especially the Baz Luhrmann version   
When I get older I aim to be as good a director as him!   
I attend Nissen- I'm in the 3rd year. _  
   
 **2** : **28**

  
Isak: 

  
_OMG, I fell asleep lol sorry._  
   
 **2:29**

  
Isak: 

  
_But cool, at least now I know I'm not talking to a complete stranger :D_   
**2:31**

  
Isak: 

  
_Wait, you got to Nissen?!  
I go there! _  
   
 **2:34**

  
Not Jonas: 

  
_No way!  
What year you in? _  
   
 **2:37**

  
Isak: 

  
_2nd, But I've never seen you before_  
   
 **2:39**

  
Not Jonas: 

  
_How do you even know what I look like?  
 _   
**2:41**

  
Isak: 

  
_I don’t oops lol_  
   
 **2:45**

  
Not Jonas: 

  
_Yeah, but I am there. Always there, lurking in the shadows ;)  
 _   
**2:47**

  
Isak: 

_  
That doesn’t sound creepy in the slightest!_  
   
 **2:48**  

  
Not Jonas: 

  
_Sorryyyyy!_  
   
 **2:50**

  
Not Jonas: 

  
_Maybe we'll see each other at school soon?_  
   
 **2:53**

  
Isak: 

  
_Yeah, maybe :)_    
   
 **2:55**

  
Isak: 

  
_Well, I should go back to sleep! Just noticed the time_    
   
 **2:57**

  
Not Jonas: 

  
_But what about your facts :(_  
   
 **2:59**

  
Isak:

  
_I'll send tomorrow_    
   
 **3:02**

  
Not Jonas: 

  
_I stayed up specially to here them ;(_  
   
 **3:05**

  
Isak: 

  
_Awwww you stayed up cuz you wanted to talk to me_  
   
 **3:08**

  
Not Jonas: 

  
_You did the same.._

**3:09**

 

Isak:

 

_.-._  
   
 **3:12**  

  
Not Jonas: 

  
_I caught you out ha!_  
   
 **3:14**

  
Isak: 

  
_Goodnight Even, talk later_  
   
 **3:20**

  
Not Jonas:

_  
Night Isak! :)  
 _  
   
 **4:21**

  
_Isak Valtersen changed the contact 'Not Jonas' to 'Even'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're getting to know each other better :)   
> I just had to include a Sherlock reference in cuz I'm a huge Johnlock shipper and also I'm sad S4 is over :(  
> But anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter, as I said I'll be more frequent in a this, but the next update will be on my other fic so if you haven't seen it please check it out ;)  
> I'm also going to write and upload a Oneshot I have an idea for at the weekend if I have time :)  
> Hope you enjoyed this, stated tuned for more  
> Much Love, Leah <3

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think?  
> Feedback means a lot to me :) It helps me keep the fic going and improve it. Your opinions matter when I write and if you want me to continue this fic I will, If you don't I won't.  
> I have plenty of other fic ideas.  
> Btw most chapters will be just the texting format, only key events will be written in paragraphs, like a real story, like at the beginning, so sorry if that confused anyone.  
> I'll try update this once or twice a week , alongside my other Evak fic and I believe this week I will also have written/or be writing a one shot for this Evak series I'm doing, so I hope you'll enjoy them all!  
> Much Love, Leah <3


End file.
